


Put my Future in You

by CubbieBear



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, post ep 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieBear/pseuds/CubbieBear
Summary: Back in Chicago after the events of episode 2x12, Richard Strand takes a surprising phone call.





	

It's been 6 months since Simon Reece’s phone call and Nic’s realization that the podcast is the axis mundi. It's been 4 months since Alex had any new leads to follow that had produced any kind of results. The podcast was temporarily on hiatus and the team was at a standstill with the investigation. It's been two months since Dr. Strand returned to Chicago in order to restart his work at the institute, and one month since Alex had any meaningful conversation with the man that didn't devolve into the same arguments being thrown back and forth. This time though she refuses to let him sidetrack or dismiss her concerns.

“Miss Reagan, I don't understand why you need me in Seattle while the show is on hiatus;” Strand starts in a slightly condescending tone. “We don't have any new information and aren't getting anywhere with the case. Nothing has happened in the last 6 months; aren't you convinced yet that we didn't usher in the apocalypse", Strand takes a deep breathe before continuing, "Look, cases have been backed up here even with the million dollar prize money off the table. I just don't have the time when there doesn't seem to be a need for it.”

Alex could hear the subtext beyond the words. It's too painful to come back there; with Coralee gone-austensiby forever-and his father’s house and legacy looming, he doesn't want to be anywhere near Seattle. It hurt Alex to know that although they had been friends -or more-once, or so she thought, his demons were more important to him than Alex would ever be. While she accepted that long ago, Alex had more important priorities now too.

“Dr. Strand, it's difficult to explain over the phone, but it is imperative that I speak with you-in person.”

“Do you have a new lead?”

“No,but…”

“Then I don’t see the point in this conversation. I need to go.”

“Richard. Just listen to me,” Alex says forcefully. When she is met with silence, Alex takes this as an invitation to continue. “I’m pregnant.”

In his cramped office in Chicago, Strand drops the phone to his desk with a clatter; of all the things Alex could have said, this is the last thing he would have expected. He is immediately transported to a distant memory of a similar conversation with charlie’s mother, and although he is older and wiser at this point, he feels even less equipped to handle the situation now than he did 30 years ago. What can he say? What does she expect from him? Even in the mere seconds it takes him to process this news, he realizes one important truth: this time, he will not allow anyone or anything to come between him and his child and the woman he loves. Alex was right in a way; it would have been too painful for him to return to Seattle. Not for the reasons she assumed, but because he couldn't face her everyday now that she knew everything-his past, his failures, his lies- when she was the one person whose respect and regard he wanted most. But everything changes when she utters those two simple words.

He is brought back to the present by the sound of Alex’s voice frantically yelling his name from the phone. He calmly picks it up.

“I'll be on the first flight out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posting of any kind so please let me know what you think! I'd love some constructive feedback!


End file.
